keluarga naruto
by kurama zula
Summary: maaf kalu ada unsur hampir sama karena saya mendapan ide itu dari otak saya sendiri dan bantuan kakak saya kalau ada kata kata yang sama mohon maaf
09 Oct 2015

Naruto Pov  
Ini ceritaku. Namaku Naruto uzumaki, aku seorang pemuda yang biasa saja. Tinggal di apartemen sederhana yang tidak terlalu mewah tapi cukup untuk melindungi kami dari Hujan  
ataupun panas  
Kami?  
Oh, aku sudah menikah dengan seorang gadis yang sangat memang Shizuka lebih tepatnnya Shizuka uzumaki. Kami berdua sudah menikah selama lima bekerja sebagai Direktur di uzumaki Corp eh, sepertinya aku keceplosan. Walaupun aku kaya bukan sombong tapi, aku masih ingin menjadi orang biasa di kehidupan ini. Aku akan menceritakan beberapa pengalamanku saat masih berpacaran dengan Shizuka. Yah,walaupun ini sangat lama sih.  
Flashback  
21 Juni 2010  
' At Konoha High School'  
"Hiks…Hiks…"  
Ada seseorang yang sedang menangis, kenapa suaranya ada di belakang pohon sih? Tapi, kenapa aku kenal dengan suara itu? Lebih baik aku menyelidiknya saja. "Semoga bukan hantu…"  
jangan salah, aku memang takut akan kembali melanjutkan perjalan yang menuju  
ke belakang pohon besar. Dari balik pohon aku bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut seperti malam hari sedang duduk dengan kedua tangannya—tunggu!? Bukannya itu Shizuka-chan? Kenapa dia ada di bawah pohon?  
Lebih baik aku samperin suara langkah kaki ini sangat berisik. Dia  
mengadah, menatapku dengan tatapan menjadi merasa kasihan kepadanya, terlebih lagi dia adalah senpai ku dan sahabat kecil ku.  
"Na…Hiks…? Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Shizuka masih dengan nada yang bergetar menahan tangisannya.  
Aku mulai mendekat kepadanya, menggelengkan kepalaku sendiri lalu tersenyum menatap orang yang aku cinta. "Kamu kenapa Shizuka- chan?" tanyaku yang masih tersenyum ramah.  
Ia kembali menutup mukanya, "de-dedara-senpai …."  
Aku mendudukkan pantatku di samping kenapa tangan kiriku secara reflek  
memeluk tubuh Shizuka yang masih bergetar,  
"memangnya kenapa dengan daidara- senpai ?"  
"…Dia…di-dia….memutuskanku."  
Shizuka berujar dengan lirih sehingga aku seperti merasakan nafas seseorang yang keluar. Kami  
seperti orang pacaran sendiri menggerakkan semua badanku dengan reflek sendiri. Entah kenapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri, wajahku mendekati dahinya kemdian menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

'Ke-kenapa bisa begini!? Aku tidak mau ditanpar oleh Shizuka-chan!'  
Dia hanya diam? Kemudian aku mulai menelusuri wajah cantiknya dan menghapus air mata yang keluar dari iris hijau yang indah itu. Sembari membersihkan, aku mencium dengan lembut  
,kemudian kedua pipi tembemnya. Wah wajahnya memerah!? A-apa ini artinya…  
"Naru…. Kau mau kan bersamaku selalu?" Pertanyaannya sungguh membingunkan.  
"Entahlah…" ujarku menatap langit yang berawan, "aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu—kita beda angkatan tahu hahaha…..Awww…Sakit." Ups, dia cemberut.  
"Yang serius dong?"Shizuka menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Aku mau kau menj—"  
Tidak aku sangka kalau aku senekat ini. Aku mencium Shizuka saat ia masih berbicara, betapa  
lembutnya bibir itu. Lidahku mulai masuk kedalam mulutnya, beradu dengan lidahnya.  
"Mmmhhh….mmmhh…" ugh! Desahannya membuat Libido milikku naik. Tunggu dulu! Dia  
menikmatinya, bukan? Menutup matanya, bukan? Berarti…  
Grep  
Tanganku dipegang olehnya, lalu dia menarik kembali wajahnya. Kini terlihat wajah merah seperti tomat milik Shizuka- chan. "Ke-kenapa kau memegang tanganku, Shizuka- chan?"  
Shizuka sendiri hanya tersenyum manis kepadaku. Dia mengingatkanku akan Kaa-chan  
dirumah, "tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin melakukan hal 'itu' sampai kita menikah."  
"Ja-jadi—"  
Aku melihat dia tersenyum manis disertai kedua pipinya yang merona. "Terima kasih atas  
ciumannya, Naru."  
Ah, dia pergi dengan wajah merah seperti tomatnya.

.

15 Juli 2010  
' At Naruto's Apartement'  
Naruto yang tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen. Aku sangat kesepian…  
Ting Tong…Ting Tong  
…Suara bel berbunyi, siapa sih? Mengganggu…  
"Shizuka, kau didalam?"Aku tarik kata-kataku tadi.

"Masuk saja, tidak aku kunci kok." Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka, gadisku masuk kedalam sembari mengucapkan salam". Gadis yang sopan.  
"Tumben banget Shizuka- chan kemari? Ada apa?"  
"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja ke Apartemen Kekasihku, apa tidak boleh?"  
"Ten-tentu saja kau boleh berkunjung. Aku malah senang kalau kamu berkunjung di apartemenku." Aku akan menjahili dia. Mumpung dia ada di apartemenku.

"Shizuka- chan! " aku melihatnya meletakkan beberapa barang bawaannya di atas meja. Lalu dia membalikkan tubuhnya.  
"Ada ap—?" Aku langsung menarik tangannya dan mendorongnya ke tembok. Aku mendengar  
dia merintih karena punggung miliknya terbentur tembok yang keras. Maaf, Shizuka- chan.

"Apa maksudmu ini, Naruto!?" Ya ampun wajahnya memerah seperti tomat  
Aku tersenyum lalu berkata, "sebaiknya kamu diam saja, Shizuka- chan . Aku ingin sesuatu…"  
Shizuka bingung dengan kata-kataku yang menggantung. Wajahnya juga semakin merah  
karena aku mendekatkan wajahku.  
"Hey… tunggu dulu…kenapa ka—Hmppph…" Bibir kami menyatu, aku melepaskan pegangan erat ditanganku, membiarkan tangannya untuk bebas. Tanpa aku duga, dia membalas ciumanku—aku lupa kalau kita sepasang kekasih. Dan yang lebih membuatku terkejut lagi adalah, tangannya memeluk leherku dan menekan wajahku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Ah, Kami-sama kau mengirimkan gadis yang agresif sekali. Tapi aku suka. Aku suka dengan bibirnya ini, manis dan lembut sekali. Aku menarik kembali wajahku dan menatapnya  
dengan senyuman rubah yang biasanya aku keluarkan.

"Kamu sudah tahukan apa yang aku inginkan?" ia mengangguk dengan wajah merahnya, lalu sedikit mendorong tubuhku dan berjalan menuju barang bawaannya.  
"A-aku membawakan sayur, ka-kau harus makan masakan yang aku masak!" dia berujar  
dengan nada gugup. Lucu sekali. Aku mulai mendekatinya, menepuk kepala  
hitamnya lalu berkata, "aku akan membantumu memasak, oke?" wajahnya mulai dihiasi senyuman cerah.  
Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya bagi Shizuka untuk memasak, serta pertama kalinya bagiku  
untuk mengajarkannya memasak.

8 Nov 2010  
' At Konoha High School Festival'  
Sebelumnya aku tidak menyangka kalau akan terjadi kejadian yang seperti ini. Bahkan dibenakku tidak memikirkan hal ini, aku khawatir kalau terjadi apapun dengannya. Shizuka ikut  
mewakili lomba lari yang diadakan oleh pihak sekolah.  
"Kamu serius akan hal itu?" aku masih tidak yakin akan keputusan Shizuka.

"Hey, aku tidak mau kau sampai terluka ataupun kelelahan." Aku bisa melihatnya menghembuskan nafas lelah, aku tahu kalau dia sedikit risih akan aku yang terlalu Overprotective terhadapnya.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya, Naru. Ini demi sahabatku  
sakura,ino dan shion yang sekarang dijadikan taruhan untuk memenangkan semua lomba lari yang ada."  
"Tapi, kau—"  
"Aku harus ikut, Naru. Tidak ada pilihan lain."  
Tidak adak pilihan lain? Haa~h, aku mulai mendekat ke wajahnya, kemudian mencium kening  
tersebut dengan lembut.

"Aku akan mengikuti lomba itu, dan menyelamatkantemanmu"

" Tiba-tiba wajahnya berseri", aku senang bila dia tersenyum cerah begitu.  
"Kau akan ikut, tapi jangan kepincut dengan Ino." Ah, dia tertawa keras, "walaupun hanya ada sakura,ino,shion dan Shizuka-chan, aku masih tetap memilih kamu."  
Kembali aku mencium keningnya, "karena kau adalah orang yang sangat istimewa bagiku. Jadi,  
tidak akan aku sia-sia orang yang begitu berharga ini jatuh ke tangan orang lain."  
Dia tersipu? Oh, indah sekali wajah merahnya  
itu…  
Kami berdua menyatukan kedua jari kelingking kami, "aku pegang kata-katamu, Naru."  
Beberapa jam setelah semua perlombaan yang diadakan oleh pihak sekolah selesai di lombakan. Aku sebagai juara pertama lomba lari rintangan, dan Shizuka menjadi juara kedua—hanya dia wanita yang berani ikut perlombaan ini."Kita sudah mendapatkan pemenangnya, selamat  
untukmu, Naruto, teruslah bersemangat dengan masa mudamu," kau dengan mulutmu itu, Lee.  
Dia seperti Guy- sensei saja. "Dan terimalah hadiahmu. Yamanaka Ino, silahkan maju."  
Hadiahnya dicium oleh Ino? Lebih baik aku tarik tangan Shizuka.  
"Eh? Kenapa?"  
"Aku tidak mau hadiahnya." Semuanya terkejut termasuk Shizuka juga. "Hadiahnya aku beri ke  
Team yang digawangi Shizuka - chan ." aku menyerahkan hadiah tersebut kepada Shizuka. Ia  
menerimanya dengan senang hati, Ino sendiri juga sangat bahagia sepertinya. Akupun pergi dari hadapan mereka dengan senyum rubahku…  
"Aku akan mengambil hadiahku nanti", Shizuka-chan.

2 April 2010  
Kami berdua sudah lulus setahun yang lalu, dan sekarang sedang berkuliah di Universitas Konoha. Aku sedang duduk bangku taman kampus,  
menatap Shizuka dengan tatapan sendu. Ini pertama kalinya kami bertengkar. Untung saja  
semua orang sudah pulang dan tinggal beberapa orang saja.  
"Kau masih mencintaiku atau tidak sih, Naruto? Kenapa kau bersama hinata?"  
Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, memang benar kalau dalam suatu hubungan terjadi  
sebuah pertengkaran. Tapi, Shizuka. Dia sangat marah sekali sekarang.  
"Kalau kau masih mencintaiku, kau tidak akan bersama hinata. Kau tahu, aku sangat  
mencintaimu Naru…." Dia terus saja berbicara,ya aku biarkan saja dia mengeluarkan semua  
yang sudah di benar ini kesalahanku, tapi hinata yang terus saja mendekatiku. Dia gadis pendiam yang membuat laki laki terpikat dan kecantikanya . Gadis berambut lavender itu ya memang tergila gila samaku Shizuka-chan  
Ya, setelah mereka tahu kalau aku adalah seorang pengusaha muda lebih tepatnya  
seorang direktur muda. Mereka semua Mahasiswi mulai berdatangan dan  
mendekatiku. Aku sendiri risih akan hal ini dan tidak bisa berduaan dengan Shizuka - chan.  
Dua bulan ini aku selalu bertengkar dengan Shizuka. Tapi, aku hanya diam dan mendengarkan  
keluh kesahnya. Aku menyesal setelah ada seorang temanku yang membocorkan semua rahasia  
besarku itu.  
"…Naruto, kau mendengarku, kan? Jawablah!  
Hey…" aku tidak tahan, aku menarik tangannya lalu mencium tepat saat dia mengoceh tidak  
jelas. Aku menarik wajahku dari hadapannya, lalu menatapnya dengan serius.  
"Aku tidak akan pernah selingkuh atau memutuskanmu, Shizuka - chan. Aku sudah  
mengatakannya dulu 'walaupun hanya ada Ino,sakura,shion dan Shizuka-chan, aku masih tetap memilihmu'."Setidaknya ini menenangkan hati gadisku yang  
cantik ini, kemudian aku memeluknya dengan  
erat, "ini adalah cobaan untuk hubungan kita. Akudan kamu akan melewati cobaan ini bersama danakan selalu bersama selamanya."  
Aku bisa mendengar dia menangis tersedu-sedu, dan membalas pelukanku. Aku sendiri  
mengeratkan pelukan supaya dia bisa tenang dan berpikir kalau aku akan selalu bersamanya.  
Ya, aku akan selalu bersamanya sampai maut memisahkan kita

15 Agustus 2014  
Beberapa tahun kembali kami lewati bersama,suka maupun duka kami atasi bersama, dan  
sekarang aku berada di apartemenku bersama Shizuka. Ya, kami sudah tinggal satu atap sejak beberapa bulan dia yang meminta untuk tinggal mungkin untuk mengawasi asupan giziku. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering terkena penyakit walaupun tidak parah sih. Aku pada saat itu menolaknya  
dengan alasan kita belum menikah dan ini memalukan. aku mempunyai hasrat sex yang  
tinggi dan aku menuntaskannya dengan sudahlah. Kamar di apartemenku ada dua itu sudah menguntungkanku. Kalau dia tidur dikamarku, aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa jadinya.  
"Naru, kita belanja beberapa bahan masakan. Bahan masakan kita sudah habis." Akupun  
berdiri dari sofa lalu berganti baju. Setelah berganti baju, aku keluar dari kamarku  
dan meliha Shizuka sudah selesai berganti baju tunggu? Itu bukan Shizuka, itu seperti Bidadari  
yang turun dari kayangan.  
"Kau kenapa Naru?" tanya Shizuka dengan wajah polosnya.  
Tidak tahan dengan wajah polos itu. Aku langsung menciumnya dengan lembut, walaupun  
dia sedikit meronta sih. Ciumanku beralih ke lehernya, aku memberikan beberapa kissmark  
sebagai tanda kalau dia adalah milikku. Tanganku yang lain mulai meraba bagian  
sensitive dari Shizuka.  
"Sssshh….Sthop!"  
Sesuai perintahnya, aku menghentikan tindakanku tadi, dan menatapnya dengan lembut. Aku bisa melihat kalau dia sedang mencari udara segar untuk dihirupnya.  
"Kenapa?" aku berpura-pura menjadi bertanya dengan nada yangku buat polos.  
"Kau…. Uhh… Me-mesum…"  
Awww…. Tsunderenya muncul lagi. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya. "Aku mesum?" dia  
mengangguk sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, ini yang aku tunggu. "Aku mesum… tapi  
mesum hanya di depanmu saja, bukan?" dia kembali mengangguk, "lalu aku boleh mengambil  
apa yang ada ditubuh indahmu ini." Aku harus berterima kasih kepada Sasuke. Karena dia  
selalu menggoda Sakura saat mau berhubungan intim—tunggu? Sialan si Teme itu!  
"Kau memang sangat mesum, Naru. Kau boleh mengambil semuanya." Dalam hati aku berteriak  
kegirangan, "eiitt… tunggu sampai kita selesai berbelanja." Innerku bersorak, kalau saja ini mimpi, aku pasti sudah bangun dari tadi.

Di bulan Januari 2015,

aku memutuskan untuk berhenti berkuliah. Aku sudah mendapatkan pelajaran khusus dari ibuku sendiri, beliau sudah menyerahkan semua perusahaannya untuk dijalankan olehku dan nagato. Uzumaki di pipinoleh ku dan Namikaze di pipin oleh nagato atau kakak ku, dua perusahaan yang dulunya bersaing, tapi sekarang bekerja dua perusahan ayahku dan ibuku bersaing karena persaman bisnis yang sama Bulan Februari 2015, aku sudah memantapkan batinku untuk melamar Shizuka. Yah, walaupun Shizuka sudah tinggal di rumahku. Tapi, ini adalah hal yang paling menegangkan. Shizuka sendiri sudah aku rebut keperawanannya aduh aku terlalu vulgar lagi. Kadang Shizuka memintaku untuk berhubungan, walaupun tidak sering sih. Aku sendiri menerimanya dengan suka hati hahaha namanya juga laki-laki. Pasti akan tergoda bila wanitanya meminta jatah.

Bulan Maret 2015

aku akan melangsungkan pernikahanku dengan gadis manis ini dan juga aku merayakan ulang tahun dari sang mempelai wanita ini. 28 Maret adalah hari yang bersejarah bagi kami berdua.

Flashback End  
Sepenggal cerita dariku yah walaupun singkat, tapi cukup mengesankan bagiku.  
"Naru, ayo kita tidur!"  
Ah, maaf, istriku memanggil dari dalam kamar.  
Aku sadar kalau ini sudah malam, tapi aku masih menonton acara televisi yang aku suka.  
"Ya, sebentar sayang!" aku berseru membalas seruan dari istriku yang cantik ini.  
Akupun mematikan Televisinya dan berjalan menuju kamar. Pandanganku setelah membuka  
pintu kamar adalah seorang Bidadari yang sedang memakai gaun tidur berenda sedang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.  
"Ah, ada Bidadari jatuh ke rumah ku tepatnya kamarku." Seketika itu rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Imut sekali. Aku mulai mendekatinya lalu duduk disampingnya, merangkul bahunya sekaligus mencium bibir merahnya. Lembut seperti biasa.  
"Naru, aku punya hadiah untukmu." Tiba-tiba dia mengatakan hal itu, Hadiah? Apa  
sekarang ulang tahunku? "Hadiah apa Shizuka? Ini kan belum hari ulang tahunku?"  
" Baka, lihat jamnya." Aku melihat Jam Weker digital yang berada di meja kamar. Pukul 11.58  
P.M. masih tengah malam bukan? Tunggu dulu!? Tanggal 9 Oct?  
"Besok, hari ulang tahunku?"  
"Ya, dan aku punya hadiah yang tidak  
tergantikan." Aku kembali mengernyitkan alis, lalu mengikuti arah telunjukknya yang menunjuk  
ke perutnya. Tunggu? Perut? Dia.  
"Kau Hamil!"  
Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis, tanpa sadar air mataku turun dari pelupuk mata. Jujur  
saja, aku sangatlah bahagia. Mungkin lebih bahagia daripada pria yang lain. Di hari ulang  
tahunku, aku mendapatkan sebuah hadiah yang tidak terduga.  
"Aku Hamil anakmu, Naru."  
Dengan cepat aku memeluk istriku tercinta, sembari mengucapkan terima kasih berulang  
kali. Kebahagiaanku bertambah sekali lagi,setelah menikah dengannya. Dan sekarang aku  
akan menjadi seorang ayah.  
"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu Shizuka."  
"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu Naru."

THE END

tiga tahun kemudian kurama-kun sara-chan kalian dimana mama sudah siapkan makan malam buat kita dan ayah akan pulang sebetar mama kulama dan sala akan ke luang makan belsama sala-chan

tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ketokan pintu

"tok...tok...tok"

Iya tungu sebentar dan pintu-pun terbuka menampakan peria yang mengisi hatinya selama empat tahun

"Eh...sayang sudah pulang ya pekerjanmu naru"kata Shizuka atau istrinya

"melelahkan sayang"kata naruto

Eh...ngomong ngomong dimana kedua anak kita.

Dia di ruang makan sedang menunggumu dan sana madi dulu kemudian makan bersama

Setelah beberapa menit

Ayah...ayah...kulama mau di suapin sama ayah kata kurama yang tak bisa mengatakan kata r

Mama...mama...salah juga mau disuapin sama sepelti kaka

Baik lah sayang

Keluaraga naruto dan Shizuka begitu lengkap karena hehadiran kedua anak anak dan menghilangkan beban pikiran yang suami a.k.a naruto uzumaki


End file.
